


What Happen with EXO Members?

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: EXOPlanet, K-pop
Genre: Fanfiction, Ficlet Collection, Humor, Multi, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Member-member EXO tidaklah sewajar di layar kaca. Banyak hal yang membuat hidup mereka menjadi luar biasa (atau tidak wajar?)</p><p>Part 2b is published! Ficlet and oneshoot collection. Warning inside. Don't like don't read... XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 a: Make up, Costume, and Accessories

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What Happen with EXO Member?
> 
> Author: Eka Kuchiki yang mirip Luhan kalau dilihat dari atas monas pakai sedotan.
> 
> Cast: All member EXO
> 
> Genre: Humor (gagal) dan Parodi  
> Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya saya, tapi SMEnt dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Sooman-ahjussi, boleh pinjem Kris buat satu semester gak? Saya butuh dia buat ngajarin saya Kimtek... #ngaco.com #abaikan  
> Warning: Jayus, OOC, gaje, judul gak nyambung dengan cerita, dsb.

**WHAT HAPPEN WITH EXO MEMBER?**

**PART 1: Tata Rias, Kostum, dan Aksesoris**

**.**

**.**

**~EXO-M~**

**[1]**

Pada saat mendekati perayaan hari Halloween, EXO-M—beruntungnya—sedang  libur dari aktivitas mereka sampai dua minggu ke depan. Jadi mereka  memutuskan untuk merayakan Halloween bersama dengan EXO-K di Korea. Seperti biasa, kalau ada hari Halloween, pasti semua orang diwajibkan untuk berdandan seram.

Malam hari pertengahan Oktober, keenam member EXO-M yang ganteng setengah mampus itu tengah ribet dengan segala macam riasan, kostum, maupun aksesoris Halloween mereka.

“Xing Xing- _ge_ serius mau pakai kostum itu?” Dahi Chen berkerut melihat Lay memasangkan tanduk unicorn di atas kepalanya. Si _Dancing Machine_ EXO-M itu tengah memakai kostum bertekstur bulu yang lembut beserta ekor di bagian belakang.

“Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula unicorn kan hewan mitos di Barat. Jadi masih masuk ke tema Halloween dong!” jelas Lay. Ia tersenyum melihat dandanan drakula Chen. “Lagipula dandanan drakula atau vampir itu sudah biasa kali~”

Chen hanya mengangkat bahu—tidak mau berdebat. Ia memilih untuk membantu Luhan yang merias wajahnya menjadi hantu vampir cina. Kasihan Luhan. Ia harus menerima takdir; mau didandani seseram apapun, wajahnya tetap imut dan manis.

“HUWAAA~”

Terdengar teriakan seorang vampir cina berpipi bakpau—EHEM! Xiumin dari dapur. Lay, Chen, dan Luhan tadinya mau ke dapur, tapi niat itu diurungkan setelah mendengar omelan Xiumin ke seseorang.

“Tao! Kamu ini serem banget! Ngapain kamu pakai _eyeliner_ tebel banget?” omel Xiumin sambil mengelus dada. Rupanya si bungsu EXO-M ini memakai riasan drakula dengan _eyeliner_ di sekeliling matanya. Demi apapun, Tao dengan _eyeliner_ terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

“Bagus dong, Xiumin- _ge_! Berarti dandananku yang paling seram!” Tao jingkrak kesenangan karena mendengar pujian (?) Xiumin.  Sepertinya Tao tidak melihat ekspresi kaget Xiumin—yang jelas-jelas tidak sedang memujinya. Dan Xiumin sepertinya lupa dengan _rule_ Halloween: kalau dandanan semakin seram, berarti dandanan tersebut semakin bagus.

Pertanyaannya, ini sebenarnya siapa yang _error_? Xiumin, Tao, atau _Author_?

**.**

**.**

Namun tidak cukup sampai di situ. Reaksi di atas belum apa-apa dibandingkan saat kelima member EXO-M itu melihat penampakan (?) Kris. Reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh kelima pemuda itu sama dan serempak. Mata melotot dan mulut menganga.

“ _Duizhang_ gak jadi berangkat ke Korea?” tanya Tao bingung saat melihat kostum Kris.

“Emang _Duizhang_ ada acara apa?” Kali ini yang bertanya Xiumin.

Kris mengernyit aneh mendengar berondongan pertanyaan dari Tao dan Xiumin. “Lho? Kalian ngomong apa sih? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!” ajaknya.

“Dengan kostum kayak gitu?” Luhan mengernyit ketika melihat kostum Kris dari atas kepala hingga mata kaki. Mana ada orang pergi ke pesta Halloween memakai jas berwarna hitam, berkerah rendah, rambut diberi _gel_ , dan kenapa pula wajah Kris bisa terlihat _‘bling-bling’_?  Ini orang mau pergi ke pesta Halloween atau pesta pernikahan?

Kris tambah bingung melihat reaksi kelima anak buahnya terhadap kostumnya. “Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Justru vampir itu dimana-mana emang selalu ganteng dan seksi, makanya aku dandan kayak gini!”

Mendengar jawaban (narsis tingkat jahanam) dari Kris, sontak kelima member EXO-M di depannya menjerit,

_“LO KIRA KITA MO SYUTING TWILIGHT SAGA?!”_

**.**

**.**

**[EXO]**

**.**

**.**

**[2]**

Luhan, Lay, Chen, dan Xiumin sudah bersiap di ruang _dance_ untuk pengambilan gambar MV History. Mereka gregetan karena kedua member lainnya, Kris dan Tao, tidak ada di tempat. Alhasil, manager meminta Lay untuk mencari dua sejoli (?) itu.

**.**

**.**

Di depan kamar mandi, Kris bertemu dengan Tao. Pemuda berjulukan kungfu panda itu menatap Kris dari atas kepala hingga bawah kaki, kemudian dahinya mengernyit aneh. Ekspresinya yang berubah itu mengindikasikan bahwa si bungsu EXO-M itu akan menyuarakan isi hatinya.

“Kris- _ge_ , aku mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi _Gege_ janji jangan marah ya.”

“Tentu saja, Tao. Memangnya ada apa?”

“Tapi _Gege_ janji dulu jangan marah ya!”

Kris menahan ekspresinya untuk tidak gregetan. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia sudah gregetan setengah hidup. “Iya, _Gege_ janji. Sekarang apa yang mau kau—“

“ _Duizhang_! Tao! Ayo cepat masuk! Manager- _ge_ udah nungguin tuh!”

Suara Lay yang memanggil mereka berdua membuat Kris langsung masuk ke ruangan dengan menarik tangan Tao. Tao bahkan tidak bisa mengajak Kris berbicara karena dirinya terlanjur diseret oleh _leader_ EXO-M untuk bersiap posisi masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Member EXO-M  sudah menyelesaikan koreografi dan pengambilan gambar mereka untuk MV History. Mereka diberikan _break_ selama 15 menit sebelum melanjutkan pengambilan gambar lainnya.

Karena merasa digantungkan oleh Tao, Kris menagih sesuatu yang ingin Tao sampaikan kepadanya di depan kamar mandi tadi. Leader EXO-M itu menjawil lengan Tao, lalu bertanya,

“Tao, aku masih penasaran. Tadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku sebelum pengambilan gambar MV History?”

 “Itu _Ge_ ,” Tao menunjuk ke arah selangkangan Kris. “.... resleting celana _Gege_ kebuka.”

**.**

**.**

**[Tuberculosis]**

**.**

**.**


	2. Part 1b: Costume, Make up, and Accesories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: WHAT HAPPEN WITH EXO’S MEMBER?
> 
> Author: Eka Kuchiki yang (katanya) mukanya suka berubah (?) kayak Suho.
> 
> Cast: All member EXO
> 
> Genre: Humor (gagal) dan Parodi
> 
> Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya saya, tapi SMEnt dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Sooman-ahjussi, boleh pinjem Tao gak? Di Kukel lagi gak aman soalnya. #emangnyaTaobodyguardpribadi *hajared*
> 
> Rating: PG 13
> 
> Warning: Jayus, OOC, gaje, dsb.

**PART 1b: KOSTUM, TATA RIAS, DAN AKSESORIS**

**~EXO K~**

**.**

**.**

**[3]**

Selain terkenal dengan julukan _dancing machine_ dan Kkamjong, Kai juga terkenal sebagai member yang paling sering ‘buka-bukaan’. Buka-bukaan baju maksudnya. 

Meskipun tidak cuma Kai seorang yang pernah tampil _topless_ , tapi tetap saja dia yang paling banyak tampil buka-bukaan jika dibandingkan dengan rekan seEXOnya. Entah karena alasan si _dancing_ _machine_ itu punya kulit lebih hitam dan seksi dibandingkan dengan member lainnya atau _abs_ -nya yang sudah terbentuk di usianya yang baru 18 tahun.

Member lain merasa keberatan dengan identitas Kai yang selalu identik dengan buka-bukaan baju. Bukan, bukan karena mereka ingin buka baju juga, tapi karena Kai terkadang suka mengeluh pusing, mual-mual di pagi hari, dan—bukan, Kai tidak hamil dan **TIDAK AKAN BISA HAMIL**. Lagipula, dia hamil sama siapa? Laki-laki berjiwa lebih seme dari dia di EXO kan cuma Kris! Dan Kris itu kan—

_—oke, tolong lupakan soal hamil dan seme tadi._

**.**

**.**

“Manager- _hyung_ , kenapa sih Kai sering tampil dengan kostum yang ‘agak’ terbuka?” Suho sebagai _leader_ merangkap bapak asuh EXO-K itu memberi pertanyaan untuk memulai protes pada manajer EXO-K di hadapannya itu. Protes melayang ke manajer mereka karena Kai kembali muntah-muntah tadi pagi yang bukan karena dihamili Kris.

Manager EXO-K yang sedang melihat I-pad berisi jadwal EXO-K selama sebulan dan fanfic BL EXO itu, terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda elektronik tersebut.  “Memangnya kenapa? Kalian juga mau buka baju?”

“Kalo lagi musim panas iya,” Lengan Chanyeol langsung disikut oleh D.O. “Eh! Enggaklah, _Hyung_!” ralatnya.

“Manager- _hyung_ —“ Protes D.O sebagai teman sekamar Kai tidak jadi terlontar karena keburu dibabat oleh Baekhyun.

“—Tapi sekarang Kai sakit, _Hyung_!” kata Baekhyun dengan wajah panik. “Sehabis konser kemarin dia mengeluh pusing, Hyung! Aku kan jadi khawatir, _Hyung_!”

Member EXO-K dan manager hanya bisa bengong melihat ekspresi lebai Baekhyun. Pemuda berhoroskop taurus itu menceritakannya seolah-olah Kai divonis menderita kanker otak.  Kenyataannya,  Kai (diduga) sedang tepar di atas kasur sehabis muntah-muntah tadi pagi.   

Manager mereka awalnya enggan menjawab, namun akhirnya pertahanannya luluh melihat gempuran rasa penasaran dari lima pemuda di hadapannya ditambah   _bbuing_ dari si bungsu Sehun.

“Karena ‘Kai’ itu dalam bahasa mandarin berarti ‘membuka’. Wajar dong kalau saya suruh dia sering-sering buka baju!”

Jawaban polos—tapi nyeleneh bin bodoh—dari manager- _hyung_ membuat kelima member EXO-K diam tanpa kata, namun mengutuk sampai seribu kali dalam hati.

_‘Iya, Manager-hyung. Tapi kalau sampai Kai masuk angin lagi, Hyung yang tanggung jawab ya!’_

**.**

**.**

**[EXO]**

**.**

**.**

 

**[4]**

Suho termasuk member yang memiliki fans paling sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan member EXO-K lainnya di awal debutnya. Member EXO-K khawatir Suho cemburu dan kesal kepada mereka. Tapi mereka bisa bernapas lega karena Suho sendiri tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Ia hanya berusaha untuk tampil lebih baik.

Tetapi sebagai teman sekamarnya, Sehun penasaran mengapa _leader_ EXO-K—yang seharusnya mendapat popularitas lebih—itu mendapat fans paling sedikit di EXO-K. Hal itu yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Sehun tidur-tiduran di atas kasur sambil memikirkan popularitas teman sekamarnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

 _‘Apa karena Suho-_ hyung _itu gak punya pasangan tetap jadinya dia gak terkenal di kalangan fujoshi?’_

Sehun menganggukkan kepala layaknya fudanshi yang sedang meneliti penyebab seorang seme yang tidak laku-laku. Sepertinya si bungsu EXO-K ini sudah mulai teracuni oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang diam-diam menjadi fudanshi akut. 

 _‘Atau jangan-jangan karena...’_ Wajah Sehun yang putih kini sepucat kertas.

 _‘...Suho-_ hyung _suka ngerebut pasangan orang lain?’_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan langsung komat-kamit memohon kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. “Tuhan, Thehunnie mohon... Thuho- _hyung_ jangan thampai ngerebut Luhan- _hyung_... Cuma Luhan- _hyung_ yang cocok jadi uke Thehunnie...”

Sementara di luar kamar, Kai yang kebetulan melintas di depan kamar HunHo—Sehun dan Suho—sambil makan coklat, langsung tersedak setelah mendengar curcolan Sehun lengkap dengan aksen cadelnya.

**.**

**.**

Malam ini, Sehun sudah meniatkan dirinya untuk browsing semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Suho. Saking seriusnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Suho sudah berada disampingnya sambil mencoba melihat artikel yang dibacanya.

Suho menaikkan alisnya melihat kelakuan ‘anak asuh’nya yang paling bontot itu tengah serius dengan artikel yang dibacanya. Sampai dicolek lengannya beberapa kali, tetap saja pemuda berkulit putih susu itu tidak merespon.

 “Kamu lagi baca apa, Sehun-ah?”

“Thuho- _hyung_!” Sehun terlonjak kaget sambil memegang dadanya—seolah ia baru saja melihat penampakan.  “Sejak kapan _Hyung_ di sini?”

“Sejak aku mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada sahutan, kemudian aku menowel lenganmu berkali-kali, tapi kamunya gak ngerespon,” Suho melirik ke layar laptop putih itu, dan mata sipitnya membelalak melihat namanya tercantum dalam artikel buatan fans tersebut. “Itu... artikel apa, Sehun- _ah_?”

“A-aku lagi baca artikel fans EXO tentang _Hyung_. Habis aku penasaran kenapa _Hyung_ mendapat fans paling sedikit dibandingkan dengan _hyungdeul_ lainnya. Padahal _Hyung_ kan perhatian banget sama aku dan member EXO-K lainnya.”

Suho terharu mendengar jawaban polos dari ‘anak bungsu’nya itu. “Oh, ya? Boleh aku tahu isi artikel itu?” tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

“Beneran Hyung mau tahu?” Obsidian Sehun menatap lurus Suho.

“Iya.”

“Cumpah?”

“Sumpah disamber gledek!” Suho, jangan panggil-panggil Chen! Ingat! Ini kan ficlet khusus untuk EXO-K!

“Cius? Miapa?”

“Ceritain sekarang, Sehun- _ah_. _Hyung_ penasaran nih!” Suho nampaknya sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya. Entah karena dirinya benar-benar penasaran, atau jengah karena Sehun sudah berubah menjadi anak alay.

“Katanya muka _Hyung_ gonti-ganti melulu, jadi dia bingung mau motret _Hyung_ kalau kita lagi manggung.” Sehun terus membaca isi artikel itu tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah Suho yang mulai mendung. “Katanya juga, muka Baekie- _hyung_ sama Kkamjong lebih bagus buat dipotret, jadi dia milih jadi fans-nya mereka.” Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak memperhatikan Suho yang pundung sendirian di sudut kamar.

“Gimana Thuho- _hyung_?” tanya Sehun setelah selesai membaca artikel tersebut. Karena tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, Suho hanya bisa memasang senyum tipis. Padahal di dalam hatinya...

_‘ENAK AJA ITU ORANG BILANG MUKA GUE SUKA GONTA-GANTI! EMANGNYA GUE MANUSIA SERIBU WAJAH?!’_

**.**

**.**

**[Tuberculosis]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s rambling: Untuk part EXO-K kali ini, maaf kalau humornya rada garing. Saya hanya mencoba memparodikan penampilan mereka. #tapiparodinyagagal #ngok
> 
> Kai pernah tampil topless dan (entah kenapa) sering pakai kostum tanpa lengan. -_- Soal Suho, saya cuma mengkaitkan fansnya (yang kata orang sih) sedikit, dengan mukanya yang selalu berubah pas debut. Tapi muka Suho udah rada mendingan sih sekarang, mukanya udah gak berubah terlalu drastis (?). Anyway, Suho butuh kasih sayang yang lebih dari kita~ (peluk Suho)
> 
> Pokoknya Suho harus sama Kris! #SALAHPROMOSIBANGET *dibacok*
> 
> PS: Yang Kai bahasa mandarinnya ‘membuka’ itu beneran lho! Saya pernah belajar bahasa mandarin soalnya... huehehehe~ *dilempar sandal jepit*
> 
> Akhir kata, komen? :D


	3. Part 2a: Carier (Younique Unit)

Title: WHAT HAPPEN WITH EXO MEMBERS?

Author: Eka Kuchiki yang pipinya kayak _baozi_.

Cast: All member EXO (Hyoyeon, Eunhyuk, Henry, dan Taemin cuma numpang nama)

Genre: Humor (gagal) dan Parodi

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya saya, tapi SMEnt dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Sooman- _ahjussi_ , boleh pinjem Luhan gak? Laporan lagi numpuk nih... #ngaco.com  *dilempar ke Mars*

Rating: PG 13

Warning: Jayus, OOC, gaje, dsb.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 2 a: CARIER (YOUNIQUE UNIT)**

**~EXO~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Huweee~ Thuho- _hyung_! Luhan- _hyung_ selingkuh~”

“Suho- _hyuuuunnnggg_ ~ Kapan aku bisa nge- _dance_ keren bersama Kai?”

Di siang yang panas ini, Suho dipeluk oleh dua orang pemuda, yang satu teman sekamar merangkap ‘anak bungsu’ EXO-K, yang satu lagi istri jadi-jadiannya di EXO-K. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Apakah neraka sepanas dan sepengap ini saat D.O dan Sehun memeluknya?

Sementara Kris menatap Suho dengan gaya stay cool, tapi nelangsa. Selama dia menjadi _leader_ EXO-M belum pernah dia dipeluk oleh dua _uke_ (?) sekaligus. Padahal jika dia berada di posisi Suho, dia bakal meronta-ronta bagai cacing kepanasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

D.O dan Sehun mendadak galau. Semua itu berawal dari diunggahnya teaser Maxstep dari sub unit group SM Entertainment.

Kai dan Luhan menjadi member grup Younique Unit, salah satu sub grup gabungan dari beberapa boyband dan satu girlband SM—Super Junior, SNSD, SHINee, dan EXO.  

Karena MV itu juga, sepuluh member EXO membentuk lingkaran sambil melihat tiga laptop yang menampilkan Teaser MV Maxstep di Yo*tube. Mereka mendadak menjadi tim analisis MV Younique Unit. Teaser MV yang berdurasi 37 detik itu pun siap untuk dibabat ha—ralat, dikomentari.

Baekhyun menjerit heboh saat melihat Hyoyeon berlenggok di depan cermin pada MV Maxstep. “Hyoyeon- _noona_ yang paling cantik disitu~”

“Ya iyalah Bacon stres! Hyoyeon- _sunbaenim_ kan cewek sendiri di grup itu!” celetuk Chanyeol gemas. Beginilah kalau _fanboy_ SNSD melihat salah satu idolanya di MV, member lain dianggap kuman.

Suho mengerutkan dahi melihat Eunhyuk dan Henry di MV itu.“Eunhyuk- _sunbaenim_ tumbenan gak sama  Donghae- _hyung_. Malah sama Henry- _sunbaenim_. Kenapa, _Duizhang_?”

“Kenapa nanya ke gue?” tanya Kris bingung.

“Kan _Duizhang_ deket sama Henry- _sunbaenim_!”

“Tapi gue gak sekepo itu juga kali~ Masa iya gue harus tahu segala hal tentang Henry- _gege_? Emangnya gue _mama_ -nya?”

Suho manggut-manggut. Entah manggut-manggut karena apa.

“Kai sama Taemin mirip banget ya...” sahut D.O kalem. Rupanya dia sudah lupa dengan masalah Kai dan Luhan.  Begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Melihat mood D.O dan Sehun yang cukup baik, Baekhyun iseng berkomentar. “Kalau Luhan- _gege_ sama gue mirip gak?”

“GAK MIRIP!” jawab member EXO serempak menghakimi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pundung dipojokan.

Suho berkomentar untuk menetralkan suasana yang mendadak panas.“Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sooman- _sajangnim_ milih Kai dan Luhan- _hyung_ ya?”

Alih-alih menetralkan suasana, yang muncul malah pertanyaan mengundang kontroversi.

“Kai dipilih karena dia yang paling item!” sahut Sehun kumat emosinya. Jelas dia emosi karena dia berkulit milky-silky-white-ala-shinzui yang menjadi (kemungkinan) penyebab dirinya tidak terpilih di grup Younique Unit bersama dengan Luhan- _hyung_ tersayangnya.

“Kenapa kamu emosi gitu, _Magnae_?”

“Gue mau nge-dance juga sama Luhan- _hyuuung_ ~ Kalau gak boleh, _threethome_ sama Kai- _hyung_ juga gapapa deh!”

Buset! Ini _magnae_ saking frustasinya pikirannya langsung ke _threesome_!

“Bentar, kalau kamu mau _threesome_ sama Kai dan Luhan- _hyung_ , kamu jadi _uke_ atau _seme_?” tanya D.O terbawa suasana.

“Aku dong yang jadi _theme_ -nya Kai- _hyung_ dan Luhan- _hyung_! Kan aku—Hmph!”

 Mulut Sehun langsung dibekap oleh Suho. Suho langsung dibombardir dengan pandangan _‘Kamu cekcokin Sehun cerita yaoi apa sampai dia ngerti istilah threesome?’_ oleh member EXO lainnya. Pemuda pemilik senyum malaikat itu menggeleng kuat, batin malaikatnya meronta hebat.

“Sumpah disamber gledeknya Chen! Aku gak tahu ini _magnae_ diracunin _yaoi_ sama siapa~” Suho membela dirinya dengan membawa-bawa nama Chen. Yang dibawa namanya hanya manyun karena tidak mendapat royalti (?) dari Suho.

“Kenapa kamu gak kepilih ya, Kris? Padahal kamu _rapper_ utama di EXO-M.” tanya Lay ke Kris.

“Karena dia ketinggian, Lay- _gege_. Nanti member lain jadi kebanting.”

Kris langsung memberikan tatapan _‘Itu berlaku buat elo juga!’_ ke Chanyeol. Rupanya Chanyeol tidak sadar diri kalau dia termasuk member EXO yang tingginya 11-12 dengan Kris.

“Kenapa gak D.O hyung, Chen-hyung, Suho-hyung, atau Baekhyun-hyung yang terpilih?” Kali ini yang bertanya adalah si bungsu EXO-M, Tao. “Kan suara mereka bagus.”

Kris sadar bahwa Tao salah pertanyaan. Tapi ia tetap menjaga image-nya agar tetap berwibawa—padahal dirinya ingin ngakak sambil _‘rolling like a buffalo’_.  

“Karena kalau D.O, Chen, Suho, atau pun  Baekhyun yang nyanyi, SM tidak akan membuat grup Younique Unit, tapi  grup ‘Ballad’. Mereka lebih cocok bergabung dengan Kyuhyun- _sunbaenim_ , Yesung- _sunbaenim_ , Taeyeon- _sunbaenim_ , dan Jonghyun- _sunbaenim_.”

Member EXO lainnya membelalakan mata mendengar pernyataan Kris. Dengan serempak mereka bertanya, “Memangnya SM bakal membuat grup ‘Ballad’?”

Kris menepuk jidatnya. Salahkan rekan-rekan seEXOnya yang tidak mengerti majas ironi.

“Kenapa gak aku yang kepilih? Aku kan juga bisa nge-rap...”

Kris menggeleng pasrah. Susah kalau Tao sudah narsis seperti ini. “Jawabannya jelas sekali, Tao. Di Younique itu gak ada yang bisa wushu.”

“Tapi kan aku cuma mau nge-rap! Bukan mau wushu!”

“Kamu itu udah terkenal dengan julukan ‘Kungfu Panda’! Kalau ada kamu, orang-orang mikirnya grup Younique Unit itu bakal nampilin wushu!”

 _‘Tapi aku kan ‘Romantic Panda’!’_ dumel Tao di dalam hati sambil pundung di samping Baekhyun.

“Kenapa Xiumin-gege gak kepilih?” tanya Chen antusias.

“Nanti dia bakal dimakan sama Luhan dan member lainnya. Dia kan _baozi_ *.”

Krik.

Lawakan Kris garing. Member lain cuma nyengir, termasuk Xiumin. Walaupun didalam hatinya ia balik mengumpat sang _leader_.

_‘Lo pasti gak dipilih karena tampang lo mirip kayak vampir. Member lain takut diisep darahnya sama lo!’_

“Kenapa Lay gak kepilih ya? Padahal Lay kan _main dancer_ juga.” tanya Xiumin ke Chen yang berada di sampingnya.

“Lay- _gege_ tahu gak kenapa?” tanya Chen kepada Lay yang duduk disampingnya.

“Meneketehe! Tanya sama Sooman- _sajangnim_ dong!” sewot Lay sambil bangkit untuk mencari sekantung keripik kentang. Setelah membuka bungkus keripiknya dan memakan satu keping, ia bertanya balik ke Chen, “Iya, ya. kenapa bukan aku yang dipilih?”

Kalau saja Chen tidak ingat Lay adalah _main dancer_ EXO-M, ia sudah menampar bolak-balik pipi Lay supaya otak _main dancer_ itu geser lagi ke tengah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Cie... yang berduaan di MV Maxstep....”

“Ehem! KaiLu _shipper_ puas tuh liatin kalian berdua~”

“Tuh, D.O sama Sehun nyariin kalian berdua. Katanya kangen, gitu...”

Kai dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang mendengar celotehan Baekyeol, Xiumin, Tao, dan Lay—seolah mereka bisa bertelepati satu sama lain.  Sementara Kris, Chen, dan Suho yang sedang menonton film di televisi hanya memasang senyum miring. Padahal dari kemarin tanggapan teman-teman mereka datar-datar saja saat mereka pergi untuk latihan dan shooting MV Maxstep.

 _‘Kok jadi begini? Apa mereka cemburu dengan kita?’_ batin mereka berdua –yang entah bagaimana bisa sama persis.

“Padahal mereka gak tahu fakta yang sesungguhnya.” bisik Kai prihatin.

Luhan mengangguk setuju. “Iya, Kai. Aku curiga _sajangnim_ kita jangan-jangan KaiLuTae _shipper_ kali ya. Buktinya saat nge- _dance_ kamu dipasangin sama aku dan Taemin.”

Kai bengong mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang diluar harapan. _‘Luhan-_ hyung _ternyata cuma imut di muka. Tau-taunya..._ fudanshi _tingkat akut...’_

“Sehun _ie_ ~” Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang kebetulan melintas sambil menyeruput _bubble tea_ -nya. Sehun pun langsung menghambur ke Luhan, lupa akan niat _threesome_ -nya.

“Luhan- _hyung_ ja’at(?)! Giliran ketemu Sehun aja gue dicuekin!” Giliran Kai yang ngambek sambil berlari mencari D.O. Mungkin dia meminta pemuda bermata bulat itu memasakkan makanan penenang jiwa (?).   

**.**

**.**

**[Tuberculosis to the next drabble]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> Maaf banget kalau humornya beneran gak lucu sama sekali... m(_ _)m Setelah liat teaser MV ‘Maxstep’ Younique Unit, saya jadi kepikiran buat bikin fic ini. Apalagi setelah baca komen tentang teaser Maxstep tentang ‘Kenapa Lay ga dipilih buat jadi member Younique Unit?’. Makin membara aja niat nulis fic ini.  
> Lucifer dan Exoplanet Games Insya Allah saya publish besok. Tunggu aja ya~ 
> 
> Akhir kata, komen? :3
> 
> P.S: *Baozi itu bakpau. :D


	4. Part 2b : Carrier (Drama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka's Headnote: Maaf banget baru di-update~ #bow 
> 
> Kali ini saya gak bawa ficlet, tapi oneshoot. Semoga puas bacanya~ XD 
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya saya, tapi SMEnt dan Tuhan YME. Tapi Sooman-ahjussi, boleh pinjam Tao? Mau nyebrang di Margo susah banget soalnya. #otakEkakorslet 
> 
> Rating: PG 13
> 
> Warning: Jayus, Crack!fic, OOC tingkat dewa, gaje, dsb. Dialog bercetak tebal dan miring adalah dialog dramanya.

**.**

**[EXO]**

**.**

* * *

 

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai. Sampai pada hari Minggu yang damai dan cerah di _dorm_ EXO-K, datanglah segerombolan pemuda tampan pengendali waktu, es, petir, telekinesis, penyembuh, dan pengendali naga yang bisa terbang di MV MAMA dengan tujuan merusuh.

“ _Annyeong_!” seru mereka serempak sambil menekan bel enam kali karena jumlah mereka enam orang (?).

Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki terburu-buru di dalam dorm, dan pintu dorm pun terbuka setengah. Dari balik pintu, muncul sesosok pemuda berkulit putih, tidak terlalu tinggi, dan bermata sipit yang disinyalir bernama Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho.

“Kalian berenam ngapain ke sini?” tanya Suho selaku bapak dari EXO-K.

“Kamu lupa ya? Hari ini memang jadwal kami datang berkunjung ke Seoul. Gimana sih?” sewot Kris.

“Kris... kamu... bawa Ace?” mata Suho membelalak melihat boneka alpaca putih bertopi bajak laut itu digendong Kris layaknya seorang bayi.

“Habis kalau ditinggal di dorm EXO-M, nanti Ace kesepian...”

Suho hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah menahan tawa. Entah apa yang membuat _leader_ EXO-M yang biasanya menjaga _image_ itu bisa berkata demikian. Entah karena boneka alpaca itu terlalu imut, atau masa kecil Kris yang kurang bahagia.

“Suho, yang lain kemana?” tanya Luhan sambil celingukan ke dalam dorm. Antara mencari Sehun atau mencari tempat untuk tidur.   

“Kita lagi latihan buat drama,” Suho mempersilakan member-member EXO-M untuk masuk,  “Oh, ya. Silakan ma—“

“Aku dengar suara Luhan- _hyung_! Thuho- _hyung_! Jangan umpetin Luhan- _hyung_ , dong!”

Ternyata oh ternyata, telinga Oh Sehun bisa mendengar dari jarak yang jauh jika menyangkut ‘kakak kesayangannya’. Suho tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau justru merasa terancam karena tidak bisa lagi ber-OOC ria setelah mendengar _soundtrack_ drama galau.

Beberapa detik setelah Sehun berteriak heboh, terdengar sambutan member EXO-K lainnya berupa teriakan girang bagai mendapat sembako gratis.

“Kalau ada Luhan- _hyung_ , berarti Kris- _hyung_ ada juga dong! Minta ajarin nge- _rap_ ah!” Suara berat seperti bapak-bapak milik Chanyeol mulai menggema.

Teriakan Chanyeol pun disambung oleh Kai, “Berarti Lay- _hyung_ juga ada! _Yes_! Bisa latihan nge- _dance_ bareng!”

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara D.O dari dapur dorm, “Berarti ada yang bantuin aku beresin _dorm_. Terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau telah mengirimkan Xiumin- _hyung_ ~”   

“ _YES_! Berarti dapet kakak plus adik buat diisengin!”  

_—tolong abaikan celotehan yang terakhir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para member EXO-M mengernyitkan dahi saat memasuki dorm EXO-K yang tadinya ramai dengan sahutan member EXO-K kini disambut dengan bunyi jangkrik—tanpa sahutan siapapun. Jika suasana dorm sesepi ini ditambah beberapa properti seperti sapu, taplak meja, dan keranjang di atas sofa, sudah pasti mereka sedang sibuk latihan.

“Kalian sedang latihan apa?” tanya Luhan.

“Kami baru mau mulai latihan drama,” jawab D.O sambil membereskan berbagai properti aneh itu. “Kami akan bermain di satu episode drama ‘To the Beautiful You’.”

 “Memangnya kalian berperan sebagai siapa di drama itu?” Kali ini yang bertanya Kris.

“Belum tahu, Manager- _hyung_ belum kasih tahu kita nih! Padahal kita syuting dramanya seminggu  lagi!” Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan curahan hatinya sebagai aktor dadakan sehari.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. “Gimana kalian latihannya? Kalian kan belum tahu bakal dapat peran apa!”

“Iya juga ya.”

Member EXO-M _sweatdrop_ berjamaah mendengar pernyataan Suho. ‘Pasti kepala Suho habis kepentok.’ pikir mereka berenam—yang anehnya bisa sama.

“Ya sudah. Kita latihan bareng saja.” tutur Kris singkat.

“Kris, seriusan kita ikutan juga?” tanya Xiumin ragu.

“Serius! Kita kan juga ambil bagian di drama itu, kok!” jawab Kris mantap.

“Yes! Kris- _hyung_ ternyata ikut ambil bagian juga~”  teriak Chanyeol heboh. Saking hebohnya, _King of Expression_ itu  menyikut Kai dan membuat _Dancing Machine_ itu kesal dan balik menyikut. Sebagai _leader_ EXO-K, Suho hanya bisa pasrah. Belum dimulai dramanya, beberapa member EXO sudah membuat kerusuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian, kemudian menceritakan skrip dadakan yang muncul di otaknya, “Oke, Kris berperan sebagai cowok tukang selingkuh yang berusaha menyakinkan ceweknya bahwa ia hanya mencintai Tao, ceweknya. Jadi—“

“Kenapa aku jadi cewek?”

“Kenapa aku jadi tukang selingkuh?”

Kedua pemuda berkewarganegaraan China itu mengintimidasi Suho dengan tinggi badan—ralat, dengan tatapan tajam mereka. Namun intimidasi itu tidak mengurangi kadar sikap tenang Suho.

“Kurasa plot drama itu paling cocok dengan _image_ kalian. Oh, ya Tao. Kamu harus menangis saat mengucapkan dialogmu, ya!”

Tao dan Kris yakin 100 persen Suho pasti mengambil adegan itu dari sinetron atau telenovela yang ditontonnya. 

“Tapi aku gak bisa nangis, Jun Ma Hao~” rajuk Kungfu Panda itu.

“Tao, tau gak? Kemarin aku ke dapur, terus ada bayangan hitam di balik meja makan lewat gitu aja di depan mataku... Terus—“

“Bai Xian- _ge_ , hentikan! Aku gak mau denger lagi!” 

Member EXO lainnya bernafsu ingin menggelitiki Baekhyun dengan tongkat wushu karena telah membuat Kungfu Panda mereka menangis. Menenangkan Tao itu susah soalnya. Susah karena membujuknya harus dengan kopi starbucks segentong dan barang-barang bermerek Gucci. Kopi starbucks dan tas Gucci itu kan mahal, cing! Beresiko membuat uang bulanan member EXO habis ludes dalam sekejap.

**.**

**.**

“Kris- _ge_... hiks! Aku takut pergi ke dapur~ Hiks!”

Kesepuluh member EXO menatap tajam Baekhyun. Baekhyun menciut melihat tatapan membunuh teman-temannya.

“Kenapa pada natep aku begitu? Kan Tao nangis beneran kan? Drama bakalan lebih bagus kalau dihayati—”

“Nangis sih nangis. TAPI DIALOGNYA JADI BEDA JAUH, BACON BASI!”  Dan Baekhyun sukses pundung di pojokan.

Kris mengelus punggung Tao, “Tao- _er_ , gak ada hantu di dapur. Kalaupun ada hantu, anggap aja itu Baekhyun.”

“Enelan?”

“Benar, kok.”

“Cumpah? Miapa?”

Muka Kris suntuk mendengar reaksi Tao yang mendadak alay itu. _‘Siapa sih yang ngajarin Tao jadi 4l@y gini? Jangan bilang si Lay yang ngajarin.’_

Tidak jauh dari tempat Kris duduk, Lay langsung bersin.

“Pokoknya kita berdua mainkan dulu drama absurd ini, habis itu kita pergi _shopping_ —”

“Enelan? Cius? Mia—”

“ _Next time_!” potong Kris cepat—ia tidak mau mendengar dialog alay itu lagi. “Suho, cepat mulai dramanya!” titah sang _leader_ naga kepada sang sutradara.

Suho mengangguk cepat dan pergi untuk mengambil _handycam_. Sementara itu, Tao berusaha mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi korban selingkuhan demi totalitasnya—dan demi tas Gucci baru.

_‘Aku korban selingkuhan! Aku korban selingkuhan! Kris-ge selingkuh! Kris-ge selingkuh!’_

_—_ _adakah yang merasa bahwa batinan Tao_ _persis seperti korban perselingkuhan_ _di sinetron?_

**.**

**.**

Suho mengambil handycam—yang dipinjamnya dari manager— dan menyuruh D.O untuk mengambil gambar TaoRis. Tao sudah menangis (setelah disuruh mengiris bawang sekilo oleh Lay), dan drama absurd pun dimulai.

“Kamera, _rolling_ ,  _action_!”

**_“Kris-ge... kemarin aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Lay-ge... apa... kau sudah tidak cinta padaku lagi?”_ **

Beberapa penonton menahan napas. Baekhyun dan Sehun siap-siap memegang kotak tisu. Sementara Luhan, Chen, dan Xiumin langsung menghakimi Lay dengan tatapan _, ‘Apa-benar-yang-dikatakan-Tao?’_ dan dibalas Lay dengan tatapan, _‘Nggak-gue-cuma-nepok-punggung-Kris-kok-kemarin! Ciusan!’_

Kris menggeleng kuat, mencoba menyakinkan Tao. **_“Aku mencintaimu, Tao. Mana mungkin aku menduakanmu?”_**

“Bohong tuh!” sahut Kai terbawa emosi. Member EXO lainnya (kecuali Kris dan Tao) serempak berbisik kesal, “Sst! Diem, Kkamjong!”    

 ** _“Tahukah Ge? Saat aku melihat kau menggenggam tangan Lay-ge dan Chanyeol-ge begitu erat, hatiku ini sakit...”_** kata Tao pedih sambil memegangi dadanya [1].

“Kenapa namaku dibawa-ba—ADAW!” Kepala Chanyeol langsung dipukul bantal sofa oleh Baekhyun.  Entah karena Chanyeol berisik atau karena terprovokasi oleh dialog dadakan Tao.

Kris meraih kedua tangan Tao (yang berbau bawang), kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Kedua pasang obsidian itu bertemu, **_“Tao, mereka berdua tidak seperti kamu. Kamu segalanya bagiku.”_**

“GOMBAL!” Kali ini dua bantal sofa melayang dari Chanyeol dan Lay ke arah Kris. Untung meleset ke lantai, bukan ke muka Kris atau ke muka Tao.

“ _CUT_!”

Penonton kecewa. Kris dan Tao tidak terima dialog mereka dipotong mendadak oleh Suho—karena tak disangka mereka terhanyut dengan peran masing-masing.  

“Kok di- _cut_ sih?” protes Tao.

“Dramanya kan belum selesai!” sambung Kris.

“Ntar kalau diterusin sampai selesai, _dorm_ ini bisa jadi kayak kapal pecah!” omel Suho sambil menunjuk lantai _dorm_.

Suho memang tidak berbohong. Bantal-bantal sofa berpindah semua ke lantai. Belum lagi ada hamburan konfeti (entah siapa yang menumpahkan konfeti) yang mengotori lantai. Drama Taoris dianggap selesai dengan ending menggantung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Oke, berikutnya Lay dan D.O!”

Lay membelalakkan matanya yang sipit, sementara mata D.O sudah mau keluar dari kelopaknya. Member EXO lainnya mengerutkan dahi.  Kenapa dua figur ibu EXO-M dan EXO-K dipasangkan dalam drama? Apa drama yang akan mereka mainkan adalah drama memasak? Hanya Suho, Kris, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

“Kris, lo—“ Sebelum Lay meluncurkan protesnya, Kris sudah memulai aba-abanya.

“Kamera! _Rolling_ , _action_!”

 ** _“Ottokhe? Ternyata restoran ini merekrut banyak sekali chef internasional!”_** Mata D.O membulat sebulat bola sepak, seolah-olah ia baru saja bertemu chef dari berbagai belahan dunia. Padahal aslinya ia sedang berdiri di dapur dorm EXO-K.  

**_“Jangan begitu, Do Kyungsoo, kamu pasti bisa! Hwaiting!”_ **

“ _Umma_ kita jadi gila ya,” Chanyeol menyikut Kai yang sedang sibuk dengan semangkuk pop corn di tangan, “Kamu apain D.O semalam, Kai?”

“Kemarin kami berdua cuma nonton Pororo kok, _Hyung_!” jawab Kai sambil mengunyah pop corn.

“Jangan bohong deh! Bilang aja kamu tuh habis nonton-piiip-,  ya kan? Makanya D.O jadi kayak uke _cheerful_ begitu!”

“Emang kayak gitu adegan Pororonya—nyemangatin diri sendiri! Sori ya, gue bukan _fudanshi_ kayak lo!”

_—dan pernyataan blak-blakan Kai sukses membuat Chanyeol pundung di pojokan._

Setelah D.O bermonolog di pojokan dapur, muncul Lay dengan wajah datarnya. **_“Oh, jadi kamu pegawai yang baru direkrut sebagai_ chef _itu?”_** sinisnya.

Member EXO lainnya tercengang melihat sisi lain dari Lay. Ternyata dibalik sifat kalemnya, pemuda berlesung pipi itu berbakat menjadi orang sinis bak ibu tiri di sinetron channel televisi ikan terbang itu.

 ** _“Sebagai karyawan baru, kau harus melakukan tes terlebih dahulu,”_** Lay berkacak pinggang, ia mulai menunjukkan sikap senioritasnya, **_“Kau_ _harus adu masak denganku._ ****_Jika kau tidak berhasil, maka kau tidak bisa bekerja di sini.”_ **

**_“Jadi... saya harus masak?”_ **

**_“Ya iyalah!”_** Lay terdiam sebentar, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kris, “Eh, kita harus masak beneran nih, Kris?”

Kris mengangguk sekali.  “Lebih bagus sih masak beneran.” Mata tajamnya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang,  _‘Kebetulan sekarang udah jam makan siang.’_

Lay menyunggingkan senyum miring saat melihat ekspresi D.O yang mulai khawatir. **_“Oke, kita adu masak.”_ **

**_“Sekarang?”_ **

**_“YA IYALAH! MASA MAU TAHUN DEPAN?”_ **

“Itu Lay- _gege_ lagi PMS ya?” bisik Chen pada Luhan.

“Ya kali PMS! Emangnya Lay bisa ‘dapet’?” bentak Luhan tidak terima teman nistanya—maksudnya teman sekamarnya—dituduh mengalami transgender.

“Sst~!” Baekhyun, Suho, dan Tao sebagai penggemar drama masak memasak(?) merasa terganggu dengan kicauan Luhan dan Chen.  

**.**

**.**

Drama LayD.O pun masuk pada _scene_ 2, yaitu adu memasak. Suho sebagai _time keeper_ memegang stopwatch lalu meneriakkan aba-aba masuk pada _scene_ 2. 

“Tiga puluh menit dari sekarang!”

Lay dan D.O berlari menuju meja yang penuh dengan bahan makanan seperti telur, kimchi, spaghetti, sayuran, daging, dan sebagainya. Sementara member EXO lainnya (kecuali Kris dan Suho) merasa ada yang janggal dengan peran yang dimainkan Lay dan D.O.

_‘Ini perasaan gue aja atau drama ini berubah konsep jadi acara ‘Master Chef’?’_

Akhirnya drama masak memasak—yang sudah berubah konsep menjadi kontes masak memasak—itu selesai di menit ke tiga puluh. Sebelum Lay dan D.O mengucapkan sepatah kata seusai memasak, Kris menghentikan adegan drama itu.

“ _Cut_! Kita makan siang dulu! Baru kita lanjut ke drama selanjutnya!”

“Jadi drama kita selesai sampai di sini?” Mata D.O dan Lay melotot maksimal karena drama masak-memasak mereka berakhir menjadi acara ‘Master Chef’.

“Ya emang udah selesai. Ntar yang lain gak dapet giliran dong!” sergah Kris.

Lay dan D.O hanya bisa mengomel panjang lebar ala ibu-ibu kepada dua sutradara, Kris dan Suho. Sementara makanan yang baru saja mereka masak langsung disikat habis oleh member EXO yang kelaparan.  

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perut terisi dan drama kedua berakhir menggantung (lagi), Kris memanggil Suho dan Luhan untuk bermain di drama selanjutnya.

“Lo gak salah milih pemerannya kan, Kris?” tanya Luhan sambil mengernyit aneh saat Kris membicarakan skrip selanjutnya.

“Nggak kok. Suho yang jadi pemerkosanya, dan kamu jadi cewek yang diperkosa.” jelas Kris kalem. Ekspresi _bitch face_ Kris membuat Luhan ingin melemparkan bantal sofa ke muka _leader_ EXO-M itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat—padahal ia belum ditanya pendapatnya. “Kayaknya lebih cocok Kkamjong yang meranin cowok pemerkosanya deh. Muka dia kan rada mesum.”

Jiwa anak bungsu Kai terluka mendengar pernyataan tidak berperike- _magnae_ -an (?) dari Chanyeol. Di samping Kai, D.O menenangkannya sambil diam-diam menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah salah satu SuLay _shipper_ , atau lebih condong ke KaiLu _shipper_.

“Kenapa gak Sehun atau _Duizhang_ sendiri yang jadi pemerkosanya?”  tanya Suho dongkol. Ia tidak terima dengan perannya yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pelindung EXO.

“Gue kan sudah akting tadi! Kalau Sehun, nanti drama ini bukan jadi drama pemerkosaan, tapi jadi drama romantis!” jawab Kris ngotot—yang diyakini Suho adalah alasan Kris ingin menistakan dirinya sebagai balas dendam drama TaoRis tadi.

“Sekali-kali _guardian_ EXO harus berperan yang lebih ekstrim,” lanjut Kris sambil buru-buru menjauh sebelum bantal sofa dilemparkan kepadanya.  “dan Luhan member tercantik di EXO, jadi dia pantas mendapatkan peran cewek!”

Suho dan Luhan sama-sama bersumpah dalam hati; mereka akan menyandera Ace setelah selesainya drama absurd ini.

**.**

**.**

“Kamera, _rolling_ , _action_!”

 ** _“Mau kemana ka_** ** _mu, Manis?”_**  Suho menyeringai—tapi seringainya gagal karena lebih mirip seperti orang menahan senyum. Kedua tangannya memenjarakan tubuh Luhan. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter.

“Huwahahahahaaa~” Tawa cetar membahana keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan member EXO lainnya. Hanya Kris yang menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman maut, yang bisa membuat fangirls jatuh bergelimpangan dengan hidung mimisan.

“Pfft! Muka Suho- _hyung_ kalo jadi orang mesum aneh banget!” D.O yang dikenal sebagai sosok ‘ibu’ di EXO-K yang baik dan perhatian, bahkan sampai tega menertawakan penderitaan ‘suaminya’ saking anehnya muka Suho saat menjadi mesum.

“Iyalah aneh! Harusnya Kai yang dapet peran kayak gi—ADAW!” Kepala Baekhyun menjadi sasaran empuk bantal sofa sebagai tanda cinta dari Kai.

 ** _“Pergi kau, penjahat! Jangan dekati aku!”_** jerit Luhan menghayati perannya sebagai seorang gadis perawan yang terpojok dan tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Wajah imutnya nampak ketakutan dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada.  

Penonton yang tadinya ngakak melihat raut muka Suho kini terpana saat melihat akting Luhan. Pemuda berkewarganegaraan China itu selain dinobatkan sebagai member tercantik di EXO, ternyata juga cocok berakting sebagai... perempuan teraniaya.   

 ** _“Malam ini, kau milikku, Sayang...”_ ** Tanpa basa basi, Suho mencekal kedua tangan Luhan dan langsung melepaskan kancing  atas kemeja Luhan. Di bangku penonton, Sehun gigit bantal sofa.

 _‘Sehun laper ya? Sampe gigit bantal segala...’_ batin Lay dan Chen _sweatdrop_.

Beruntung sang sutradara menangkap adegan Sehun-gigit-bantal itu dan meminta si bungsu EXO itu untuk masuk ke dalam _scene_. Entah karena Kris takut Sehun tersedak bantal atau takut bantal-bantal sofa habis digigit oleh Sehun.

“Sehun, masuk ke dalam _scene_. Kamu mukul Suho untuk menyelamatkan Luhan.”

 “Siap, _Duizhang_!” sahut Sehun dengan semangat 45—semangat kemerdekaan—ditambah 69—semangat PKI.

 ** _“Lepaskan Luhan-hyung, Om Mesum!”_** Sehun melepaskan tangan Suho yang mencengkram tangan Luhan. Suho pun memberikan tatapan garangnya—yang lagi-lagi gagal—dan bersiap untuk mengertak Sehun.

**_“Huh, Mau apa kau—“_ **

_‘PLAK!’_

Satu kesalahanpahaman Sehun dalam mencerna perintah Kris. Sehun seharusnya HANYA berpura-pura memukul Suho, bukan BENAR-BENAR menampar Suho. Akibatnya, si bungsu EXO itu memeluk erat Suho—yang tengah mengelus pipinya yang merah panas.

**_“Huweeee~ Thuho-_ hyung _, Maafin Thehunie~ Thehunie tadi cuma refleks~”_**

Pelukan Sehun yang terlalu kencang membuat Suho meronta-ronta dan megap-megap karena kesulitan bernapas. “Ugh! Sehun... lepasin... aku... gak... bisa... napas....”

Sementara Luhan yang terabaikan hanya bengong melihat refleks Sehun—yang ternyata sudah ketularan _evil_ -nya Kyuhyun Super Junior. _‘Untung gue gak jadi_ seme _tadi.’_ batinnya sambil mengelus dada lega sekaligus kasihan kepada Suho. Sudah ditampar, dibuat susah napas pula.

“Udah, udah! _Cut_ , _Cut_!” teriak Kris frustasi melihat adegan HunHo yang sukses merusak alur drama LuHo.

Suho sebagai korban mental maupun korban fisik Sehun dari drama absurd tadi mengganti rencana balas dendamnya yang baru. Ia akan mendeportasikan boneka alpaca Kris ke Alaska.    

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Sekarang giliran Xiumin dan Chen!” Kris menunjuk Chen dan Xiumin yang sedang sibuk ber-selca,  “Xiumin jadi penjual bakpau dan Chen yang akan membeli semua bakpau kamu!”

“Kenapa harus aku yang jadi tukang bakpau?” protes Xiumin—yang hanya ditanggapi senyum miring oleh Kris. Berusaha mencari dukungan, member tertua di EXO itu pun bertanya kepada Chen yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan protesnya, “Chen, kenapa kamu gak protes?”

“Aku gak bermasalah dengan peranku, jadi—“

Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya. “Oke, _fine_. Nanti di China kita gak usah belajar bahasa Mandarin bareng!”

“Tenang aja, _Hyung_. Ada Kris- _hyung_ atau Luhan- _hyung_ yang bisa ngajarin.”

Merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi, Xiumin ingin pundung di pojokan. Tetapi ia tidak jadi pundung karena sutradara titisan vampir twilight a.k.a Kris sudah menyerukan aba-abanya,

“Kamera, _rolling_ , _action_!”  

**.**

**.**

**_“Bakpau_** ** _enak! Masih hangat!”_ ** teriak Xiumin sambil memikul dua keranjang berisi kain-kain putih yang digumpal hingga menyerupai bakpau (Kris sengaja tidak menggunakan bakpau asli. Alasannya, “Biar gak mubazir.”).   

 ** _“Ada yang mau beli bakpau?”_** tanya Xiumin ketika ia mendekati bangku penonton. Luhan—yang pada dasarnya baik hati, ramah tamah, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung itu—mendekati Xiumin dan melihat isi keranjangnya.   

“Berapaan satunya, Bang?” tanya Luhan. “Saya mau be—“

“ _CUT_!” teriak Kris. Ia menjelaskan skrip adegan drama selanjutnya, “Min, lo sekarang harus akting terjatuh. Chen Chen, lo harus nolongin Xiumin. Dan Luhan, berhenti jadi orang sok dermawan!”

“Apaan sih, Kris? Kan gue cuma niat mau—”

“Lo kan gak ikutan main! Duduk aja yang anteng dan jadi penonton yang baik!”

Luhan duduk di sofa dan melipat tangannya dengan wajah cemberut. Dalam hatinya, ia meluncurkan kutukan kepada Kris seperti : semoga tinggi Kris terus bertambah hingga harus membungkuk jika masuk ke dorm, semoga dirinya makin ganteng, semoga dirinya makin berkarisma,  dan semoga dirinya makin bertambah fans-nya.

 _—_ _dalam selipan voodoo-nya, Luhan diam-diam mendoakan dirinya sendiri karena doa orang teraniaya lebih mudah dijamah Tuhan._

**.**

**.**

Setelah Xiumin berjalan bolak balik dari depan ruang tamu sampai ujung ruang tengah sebanyak tujuh kali, ia pun berakting tersandung batu. Alhasil keranjang bakpau yang dipikulnya jatuh ke lantai dan menumpahkan isinya.

 ** _“Bakpauku~”_** Xiumin menjerit histeris. Member EXO lainnya spontan menutup telinga demi menghindari tuli permanen.

 ** _“Ottokhae? Aku tidak mungkin menjual bakpau yang sudah kotor ini...”_** Xiumin menundukkan wajahnya, dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca memikirkan nasib keluarganya. Mau makan apa keluarganya kalau bakpau ini tidak bisa dijual?

Ketika Xiumin sedang larut dalam suasana sedih, tiba-tiba Chen datang membawa aura _troll_ —maksudnya, menghampiri Xiumin dan menepuk pundaknya.

 ** _“Kenapa kau menangis?”_** Lalu Chen terkejut melihat banyak bakpau tiruan yang berjatuhan di lantai,   ** _“Daganganmu—“_**

 ** _“Iya, bagaimana ini~”_** isak Xiumin. Chen berpikir sebentar, lalu ia memberikan solusi yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya.

**_“Gini aja, kau bersihkan saja bakpau itu dan jual lagi.”_ **

**_“HAH?”_ **

“ _CUT_!” jerit Kris gemas. “Chen Chen, harusnya lo ngasih duit buat gantiin bakpau yang jatoh dong! Jorok banget sih lo!”

“Aku kan lagi bokek, Kris- _ge_ ~” balas Chen sambil menunjukkan dompetnya yang hanya menyimpan selembar uang 1000 won.

 _GUBRAK!_ Semua member EXO (kecuali Chen) _jawdrop_ dan jatuh dari tempat duduk dengan tidak elitnya. Susah memang punya member yang senang _trolling_ macam Chen.   

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menatap pasrah kedua _trouble maker_ EXO—maksudnya, _mood maker_ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia punya firasat buruk dengan _couple_ Baekyeol itu. “Baekhyun, Chanyeol, kalian berdua jadi sepasang kekasih. Peran Chanyeol sebagai pria yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya karena perbedaan yang mencolok di antara mereka.”

“Perbedaannya kayak apa, _Hyung_?”

“Apa aja terserah lo.” Kris mulai lepas tangan. Ia sudah lelah mengatur member EXO yang tingkah dan pikirannya mendekati absurd tingkat kronis. Baekyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah saat sang sutradara mengumandangkan aba-abanya,

"Kamera... _Rolling_... _Action_!"

 ** _“Baekhyun-ah,”_**  Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan beserta jari-jari lentik pemuda yang mengalami fetish akut dengan eyeliner itu.

 ** _“Ya, Chanyeol-ah?”_** balas Baekhyun lembut.

**_“Aku... tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita.”_ **

Baekhyun tidak berkedip, kemudian menggeleng dan bertanya dengan suara tercekat, **_“Kenapa?_** ** _”_**

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sembari memamerkan cengirannya—padahal drama yang dimainkannya adalah drama angst, **_“Soalnya kamu kurang tinggi sih...”_**

 ** _“Bukan aku yang kurang tinggi, tapi kamu yang ketinggian, Chanyeol-ah...”_ ** bantah Baekhyun sambil mengelus dada. _‘Sabar, Baekhyun. Sabar… Si Chanyeol emang suka gila…’_

 ** _“Sebenarnya bukan cuma masalah tinggi badan sih,”_** Chanyeol nyengir lagi. Ia masih tidak sadar diri bahwa dirinya sedang bermain di drama angst, _**“Kamu tuh berisik banget. Dari bangun tidur sampai mau tidur lagi.”**_

Meteran kesabaran Byun Baekhyun sudah mulai jebol. **_“_** ** _Emangnya_** ** _lo sendiri ngerasa nggak berisik?_** ** _Lo tuh kalau lagi latihan nge-rap berisik banget tahu!”_**

Merasa terprovokasi dengan bentakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun meluncurkan bentakannya, ** _“Dasar Bacon Basi! Jangan harap lo bisa pinjem I-Pad gue! ”_  **

**_“Emangnya cuma lo yang punya I-Pad? Gue juga bisa pake punya sendiri, Dasar Eggyeol Busuk!”_ **

Sementara member EXO yang menonton akting Baekyeol hanya bengong melihat pasangan tersebut (benar-benar) cekcok.  Suho dan D.O cepat-cepat menyeret pasangan ‘mood maker’ itu ke dalam kamar Baekyeol sebelum terjadi perang dunia keempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah drama Baekyeol (yang benar-benar berakhir absurd), Suho dan Kris menatap dua ‘mangsa’ terakhir mereka. “Tinggal kalian berdua.” kata Kris dan Suho hampir bersamaan.

Firasat Kai dan Sehun mulai tidak enak saat kedua _leader_ EXO itu menatap mereka berdua dengan bibir membentuk seringai—benarkah tadi mereka melihat Suho menyeringai?—yang terlihat sekilas.

“Sehun, kamu berperan menjadi ibu hamil tua yang akan melahirkan. Dan Kai, kau berperan menjadi suami Sehun.” ujar Kris yang diiyakan oleh Suho.  

“ _MWOOO_?!” seru Kai dan Sehun bersamaan. “NGGAK MAU, _HYUNGDEUL_!”

“Aku kan sudah akting, _Duizhang_! Kai- _hyung_ aja yang jadi ibu-ibu hamilnya!” Sehun melakukan _aegyo_ di depan Kris, namun tatapan tajam mata Kris meleburkan semuanya. Sementara Suho hanya menggeleng pelan—kemungkinan ia masih menyimpan dendam kepada Sehun atau takut juga dengan Kris.

“Gue _seme_ , Sehun! Gue lebih seksi dibanding lo!” bantah Kai sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun.

Tidak mau kalah, Sehun balas mendorong tubuh Kai. “Gue yang _theme_! Gue lebih ganteng dibandingkan lo!”

“Lo ngomong ‘S’ aja gak becus, gimana mau jadi _seme_?”

“ _Duizhang_! Thehun gak sudi dipasangin sama si kulit dakian ini!”

“Enak saja kulit seksi gue dibilang dakian! Gue juga gak sudi dipasangkan dengan lo, _Magnae_ Panuan!”

 “STOOOPP~” jerit Xiumin dengan suara oktaf tertingginya. Dua anak bungsu yang saling dorong mendorong dan melontarkan caci maki itu pun terdiam. Member EXO lainnya spontan mengorek telinga mereka. Sepertinya telinga mereka mulai mengalami tuli permanen.

**.**

**.**

**_“Unngghh~ Kai-_ hyuuuunng _~ Sakiiit~”_**

**_“_ Yeobo _, bertahanlah... Kamu pasti kuat,_ Chagi _...”_**

Pecahlah tawa member EXO melihat akting dan ekspresi wajah SeKai. Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao, dan Chanyeol _rolling like a buffalo_ di lantai. Kris kejang-kejang menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Bahkan member ‘alim’ lainnya seperti Suho, Lay, dan D.O juga tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka yang meledak-ledak.

Kedua anak bungsu itu sebenarnya sudah ingin merajam kakak-kakak mereka yang tertawa di atas penderitaan mereka. Namun sikap profesional mereka yang tetap berakting dalam drama absurd itu patut diacungi jempol.

**_“Sabar ya,_ Yeobo _... Rumah sakitnya tidak jauh lagi ko—AAAAW~ YA, SEHUN! JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT GUE~”_**

**_“Tapi,_ Hyung _~ perutku sakit sekali—AAARGGGHHH~ KKAMJONG_! _JANGAN CUBIT PINGGANG_** **_GUE DONG~”_ **

“STOP KEKERASAN DALAM RUMAH TANGGA!”

Semua member EXO—termasuk Kai dan Sehun—menatap Luhan dengan wajah aneh. Luhan langsung menepuk pundak Lay dan mengabaikan tatapan dari member lainnya—seolah-olah dia disuruh oleh Lay. “Habisnya mereka berdua main jambak sama cubit sih. Itu kan KDRT, bener kan Lay?” tuturnya (sok) polos ke Lay.

Alih-alih mendukung Luhan, Lay hanya menanggapinya dengan datar, “Bilang aja lo refleks teriak tadi gara-gara keseringan nonton infotainment yang sering nampilin perceraian artis.”

Pernyataan jujur (dan blak-blakan) dari Lay sukses membuat Luhan pundung di tempat dan membuat member EXO lainnya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Kris dan Suho memilih mengabaikan adegan LayHan (yang beralih profesi menjadi tukang gosip) tersebut dan balik menatap kedua ‘anak’ bungsu mereka.

“Lanjutkan akting kalian, durasinya belum habis.” kata Kris dengan ekspresi datar. Ia mencolek bahu Suho,  “Gue males ngomentarin akting mereka, lo aja yang komentar.”

Sementara Suho mengomentari akting mereka layaknya sutradara profesional dengan wajah tenang—tidak memperhatikan wajah kedua anak asuhnya yang sudah sekeruh sungai Ciliwung, “Sehun- _ah_ , ekspresi kesakitanmu harus ditingkatkan. Akting kamu tadi lebih mirip kayak orang sembelit. Dan Kai- _ya_ , kamu jangan cuma ngelus kepala dan perut Sehun. Kamu harus gendong Sehun, bawa dia dengan _bridal style_ ke mobil biar dramatis!”

Kali ini Sehun dan Kai tidak sungkan untuk melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kris dan Suho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menjalani skenario drama absurd bersama dengan keenam member EXO-M, keenam member EXO-K menghadap manager mereka untuk konfirmasi latihan drama ‘To the Beautiful You’.  

“Manager- _hyung_ , kapan kita latihan?” tanya Suho _to the point_.

Manager EXO yang sedang mengatur jadwal mereka (dan sesekali melihat fanfic HunHan dan TaoRis) di I-Pad mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah enam pemuda didepannya dengan dahi berkerut. “Latihan apa?”  

“Latihan buat drama ‘To the Beautiful You’! Masa manager- _hyung_ lupa sih?” tekan Baekhyun.

Manager EXO bengong beberapa detik, kemudian tawanya meledak.  “Kalian gak usah repot-repot latihan kok! Kalian kan cuma jadi _cameo_ di sana, peran kalian cuma nyanyi MAMA doang— _AIGOOO_! KENAPA KALIAN PADA PINGSAN SEMUA?”

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**[Selesai (dengan tidak elit)]**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Coba bayangin adegan Tao memegang dada dengan ekspresi pedih itu kayak di EXO-M Ifeng interview di menit 30.40-an. XD
> 
> Eka’s Note: Yah, saya tahu. Oneshoot (panjang) ini telat banget. Ini mah udah dari jaman kapan EXO jadi cameo di ‘To the Beautiful You’, publishnya baru sekarang... TT_TT
> 
> Uhm… untuk selanjutnya, saya ga tau mau lanjut atau gak. Yah, ditunggu aja ya. Siapa tahu saya dapet inspirasi… (Reader: ah, elu mah PHP Ka~ *dimutilasi*)
> 
> Akhir kata, komen? XD

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Rambling:  
> Sumpah, saya beneran biasnya Kris. Kalau si Kris dinistakan di sini, salahkan dia kenapa jadi orang ganteng banget #SALAH! *dicekek Kris*
> 
> Chapter depan giliran EXO K yang dinistakan yo~
> 
> Comment, please? :3


End file.
